This invention relates to a water stopper/supplier, particularly to a water valve which controls the water flow by means of the water pressure of normal directional water flowing.
As everybody knows, it is necessary to turn off the water source first for many purposes, such as repairing or installation of faucet. Otherwise, water will flow out from the source continuously. It is not only a waste of water but also an obstacle to the repairing or installation of faucet. However, if the water source has been turned off, all of the other faucets become useless. Furthermore, all conventional faucets apply torque to compress the elastic gaskets tightly in order to prevent from flowing out of water with opposite pressure. Therefore, a considerable force is required. Thread and gasket of contractible stem may be damaged easily. Since the stem is rotated following the turning of handle, leakage proof ring on the stem may wear away and cause water leakage. Moreover, the water flows out from faucets is used for cleaning dirty articles. But it usually happens that in washing hands, the handle of of the water faucet is turned on by dirty hands and turned off by clean hands. Because before washing, most of the hands are uncleaned, therefore, the dirt will adhere to the handle when turning on the faucet. After the hands have been cleaned by water, the handle of the faucet has to be turned off by hand. The dirt on the handle will as a result be deposited on the hands so as to render them unclean. It is an unhealthy practice, particularly in the public toilet.
Many years ago, there appeared a kind of water faucet which was designed to have an operating lever which was pushed upward for controlling water flow. A spring was used to drive the operating lever and a washer on the lever usually is employed to stop the water outflow. If the operating lever was pushed upward, its washer would be moved away from the water outlet and allow the water to flow out. Such flow did not stop till the external force was released from the operating lever. Although the said water faucet can eliminate the disadvantages arising from the conventional ones, it is still inconvenient due to the fact that a hand must keep applying force to the operating lever so as to maintain water flow continuously.
Furthermore, as conventional water faucets are operated by turning the handles, their washers can be easily deformed. Deformation or other damages due to bearing external forces thus would greatly shorten their service life.